The Truth
by Lonewolf425
Summary: What if Bulma had a child with Broly? What if she had two more kids with Vegeta? What if Bulma had two life? Fully Saiyan & fully human at the same time. (Starting from the beginning of DB & end on Buu)
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Chapter 1

~Vegeta~

As I walked these halls of hell I began to think to my-self why, why do I live this life of boring things? Everything was the same. Every day I train, I complete Frieza's orders in every way he tells me too. Like a lap dog who sits on his owners lap and licks his toes when he puts me down! It sickens me to know I do it without a moment notices.

Bowing down at his feet, calling him, Lord, Frieza! What for? I am the son of King Vegeta! Prince Vegeta! I was the one who would rule over all Saiyans!

I was. But I didn't. Frieza took everything from me. Everything, my father, my home, my race. All that's left is me.

Except the two morons that sat at the table with me. Nappa and Raditz. Nappa was more of the dummy while Raditz was the intelligent one. I my-self was intelligent and powerful. They looked up to me as their leader.

I began to listen to the conversation the two was speaking of.

"There's no way a woman could give Frieza such trouble! With Zarbon and Dodoria!? Ha! I believe it when I see it." Raditz spoke with his noes up in the air. "Fine! Don't believe me. I'm not the only one who's talking about it; everyone in this building is talking about it!" Nappa protested.

_ Nappa told the truth. Everyone was talking about it. At some tables they said that it was a woman who was very fast or she was with child or her husband was the one who give Frieza the hard time and somehow they wrote it off on the woman._

_ It went on and on. Whatever is going on it was huge. I never seen this much gossip since Zarbon was caught with Frieza on his bed. The thought about it made my skin crawl._

_ Not far from the exit to the break room was a loud noise. There was screaming of a child and a woman. The whole break rooms grow quite as we listen and waited to see who will walk by the door. Or rather more fly by the door. _

_ Zarbon was first to fly by the door with his body crashing into the wall. He slid down to the floor and laid there. Once he try to get up Dodoria was sent right into his chest! "Get away from my son!" a woman screamed._

_ I rushed toward the scene looking at a hall full of smoke. Dodoria and Zarbon were laid out. I ran throw the smoke. It was too smoky for even my sharp eyes to see throw. Lucky for me, I know these halls better then I know the back of my hand._

_ So I ran and grabbed the first thing I could put my arms round and ran back to the break room. I open my eyes to see a little kid with long black hair like a Saiyan with big black eyes that matched mines. He was cover with smoke. He just looked up at me with wondering eyes. I growled at the kid and hand the child to Nappa who was standing near the door._

_ I went back and got punched in the face. I fall back a little but I regained my strength and toke all the power I had and swung at the unknown object and connected._

_The smoke cleared and I stood in front of a deep paralyzing blue blazing fire eyes woman. She had long purple hair, quite pale, and she was beautiful. Her cloths were ripped. What were once jogging pants were now torn shorts that show a good bit of flesh. What were once a shirt was now a sport bra. Her body was well built for a woman._

_I tarred my eyes away from the blue eyes beauty and look at what I hit. There laid Frieza! Shock ran deep throw my vain! I stood back not too sure what to do!_

_"Vegetaaaaa!" he yelled at me while he got up with his ki rising! "You are the most….responsible person I have on this planet. You will take care of these slaves and if they get out of control you will deal with them!" with that he limped away and kicked Zarbon to get up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_~Bulma~_

_ I didn't like the midget lizard. He took me away from my home. I didn't have a chance to weep over my boyfriend's death! He was my love after I was token from earth. _

_Planet Vegeta was my birth home. My father thought it would be best if we move to earth because it was safer. I remember very little of planet Vegeta. All I could remember was the sun set over the hill of red and dark purple flowers. It was beautiful. It was paradise._

_ Earth seems the same but it wasn't as evil as planet Vegeta. Then some aliens took me away. Do to my brain. I was a scientist a very young scientist. 10 maybe. I missed my friends very much, but once I got there the aliens were under an attack by some on seen force! There, right then I met my love. His name was Broly. He was crazy! He blows up everything that his eye's lay upon. Till he saw me. We were in love._

_ Now I'm here with only my son, Noxic. He's 2 years old. He has been through so much. I only want the best for him. He's all that I have now! Without him I'll die!_

_The loud humph snapped me back in time. The short man walked away from me. Not too sure what to do at this point, I followed. _

_We walked throw the door and I notice I very tall muscle bowled head man holding on to my child. I quickly grabbed my son away from him and continue our walk._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Vegeta_

_We walked down the halls to my room. I remembered that there was a new member who wasn't important at all around the hall. So we walk around to the room. I knocked on the door. He answers it. Once he poked his head out. I shot a small beam into his forehead._

_ "Are you nuts? My son is right here!" the woman screams at me. "The little twerp might have learned something then!" I snapped back at her. "This will be your room from now on. My room is across from yours. Don't come near it on less it's sure enough an emergence." I stop and looked at the purple beauty before I went on. She was pissed. But very scared. You would think that for someone who just beat Frieza not once but twice! It could have been more! Wouldn't have fear. "You might want to get your-self in something. Because you're going to be stuck here for quite a while." With that I walked off laughing._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Bulma_

_ His childish laugh boiled my blood! Noxic big pure black eyes follow the short man. Even though he was evil like, he was cute. Do to his flame like light brown hair. That also came with a huge widow peek. He wore a blue spandex underneath his armor. I could only play with the idea of how well built he was. _

_ His eyes matched the same as my son. The difference was Noxic eyes were huge and forever wondering. While the short guy was small and evil._

_I put Noxic down on the floor hoping he wouldn't move. He had a thing for crawling away. We locked eyes. He gave me a grin and I point at him to stay._

_Keeping a watchful eye on Noxic; I pull the man out fully from the door. When I did I couldn't find Noxic! "This is your son?" a voice came from the corner. There stood a tall man very well built, long black wild hair just like Noxic. He was dress like the short man just without the spandex. He was pretty big. His tail hung carelessly behind him._

_I ran to him and grabbed my son. "Thank you. He haves a habit of running off." I spoke. "Ha. I'm Raditz. I am a comrade of Vegeta." He spoke back. _

_"Oh, so this Vegeta guy must be that short guy, eh?"_

_"Ha-ha. Yes. He's always like that. What's your sons' name?"_

_"Noxic."_

_"Noxic?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"He haves a tail."_

_"His father."_

_"…..I didn't mean to bring pain to you."_

_"OH, no. You didn't. I should be going. Noxic needs his nap."_

_Noxic gave me a look like he was mad at me for stopping the conversion. I had no idea who these people are. Although Raditz and Vegeta were both hot, I just couldn't move on from Broly._

_Even though Broly told me to move on if something ever happens to him. But how can I? Yamcha was so easy to get over, because I lusted after him and he lusted after me. But this was different. I loved him._

_As I walked towards the door of our room Raditz walked behind me. "I'm here if you need a friend. You're going to need one around here." He expressed to me. _

_His eyes plead for me to let him in. I sighed and walked in with him behind me. He closed and locked the door. "I could wash him." He said with excitement. "Thanks but no thank you. I got him." So I left him in the living room while I bathed Noxic._

_I dried him off and he shook his hair dry, and I found some kids cloths. I put them on him and put him down on the bed in the one master bed room that we had. I kiss him good-night, and left the room._

_Raditz was still there on the love set. I looked at him not to sure what he wanted. So I walked and sat in the chair in front of him. There was a glass table between us._

_"You never told me your name."_

_"Bulma Briefs."_

_"Hum. Well, Bulma, what are you good at?"_

_"I'm a scientist."_

_"Perfect. Well if you come with me now I'll show you the lab. Perhaps Dr. Seer will give the highest position they have. He's looking for highly educated scientists to take his place. Right now there's a guy name Phoenix that's a head. He might get it. That is if, you want to."_

_"Hummmm, sure. But I can't leave my child here all by him-self."_

_"Maybe Nappa could do it. Let's go over and see."_

_He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We walked down the hall from my room. I kept looking at the door to make sure Noxic didn't crawl away. _

_We got to the door and Raditz knocked on the door. First time no answer. Second time nothing. So he opens the door by the code pod that was place on the side of the door. It was the only way to unlock it the right way._

_We walked in it was huge just like mines. It was very dark and hot. It had a funk to it. Then I so happen looked to my left and saw a very huge bowled headed man stand up. There were 7 women on the floor. Moaning! I automatically cover my eyes._

_ "What do you want Raditz! Can't you see that I'm busy?"_

_"Yeah. Look I need you to look after the kid. While I take his mother to the lab."_

_"Why do I have to look after the kid? I'm trying to relax here. I just got back from demolishing 5 planets and now I got to watch a kid?"_

_"Yes. It won't take all night I swear."_

_I looked at the door wanting to go and check up on Noxic._

_"Hey Raditz. I'm going to check up on Noxic real quick."_

_He didn't hear me. He was too busy fusing with Nappa. So I left any ways. I look at the door as I walked to it. I notice the bed room door was close. I knew then he left. I ran out the room. Looking all over the hall. So I looked around the corner. Nowhere to be found. _

_Then that same little squeaky laugh came from my right. I follow were it came from. It came from Vegeta's room! I listen closely by putting my ear against the metal door. You could hear Vegeta yelling 'come back here' or 'be still'. I laugh a little._

_Then I heard something break. So I quickly undid the door code and rush in. Looking around all I saw was blood! Noxic sat near the hall way interest to the door. He seems fine. But blood was on the walls and floors even near Noxic. His laughter died out as he realizes that something is wrong._

_I slowly waked to Noxic not to sure what to expect. I slowly grabbed Noxic and looked at the bed room. There laid Vegeta bleeding to death!_

_I put Noxic down on the bed while I got something to heel Vegeta._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Vegeta_

_I left the woman with the new room. I wanted to fight my frustration out. So I left to the training room. There were at least 8 people there. But no match._

_Then Zarbon came in with Dodoria behind him. I refuse to cower out and ran for dear life. I would fight if I had to._

_"Vegeta why don't you fight someone more worthy?" Zarbon teased me. I didn't bite. I keep walking. Then Dodoria had token a cheap shot at my stomach and Zarbon jump me. _

_I held off the best I could till the Ginyu Force came along to jump in. _

_For maybe 2 hours of a killing I had nothing. They try to make it seem like they got cared way with sparring and end up killing me._

_I did the best I could to get to my room. It was very, very far from the training room. I drag my-self have way then I walk against the wall the rest of the way. Once I got there the little twerp that I left with his mother was here at my door! As if he had been waiting for me._

_I undid the code pod and he crawled in. He was pretty fast! I didn't want him to get hurt. So I take all the energy I had left to walk to catch him. But I was too slow. I would yell out come back here and be still but he'll just go farther more! Laughing at me!_

_Everything became darker. Everything began to spin. I lost every inch of control over my body. So all I could do was fall over._

_I remember my arm knocked over the green vase that stood on my night stand. I gave up. I could now hear the voice calling me home._

_It was a soft easy voice that called my name, but so, distance. I slowly closed my eyes. I could still hear the beautiful voice calling for me. _

_"Vegeta...Vegeta…Vegeta…VEGETA!"_

_I recognized it._

_The woman with the child. I found my-self with energy. Enough to get up._

_"Vegeta let me help you, please?" she begged me._

_"I got it!Woman just ge…."_

_At that moment I passed out._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Bulma_

_He fell over onto the bed. I put Noxic on the bed next to Vegeta while I went to get something to heal him. _

_Once I got there I saw Noxic was there still looking at Vegeta. That was the first. He never stays still. You could see the wary that weighted a pond his face._

_I started on his arms and end up on his chest. His cloths were already gone. All that was left was his boxers, and that was hardly even there! I never have seen another man other than Noxic's father._

_Little growls were heard from Vegeta's lips. Noxic began to do the same. I guess it made him feel as if his new found friend was going to be ok._

_After I rapped up his upper body and head. I had to do his lower body! I wasn't too sure if I had to clean around there. _

_So I cleaned his legs and feet. Then I turn him on his stomach his back was gutted up. Very nasty like. It toke me at least an hour or so to clean his whole back side. He moved a little when I was rapping him up. I was going to say that will be enough for now till he spoke to me._

_"Woman I don't need your help. I was fine."_

_I lay down next to him. He rolled over on his back. We were then arm to arm. I rested on the bed looking at him he was no older then I was. 12 maybe 13. I had to fight the urge to touch his face. His eyes open half way. _

_"Your son was waiting for me. Why?" Vegeta asked of me._

_"I don't know I guest he likes you." I answer the best I could._

_"Humph. Who wouldn't? I'm Vegeta, ouch! Whatever! Look, are you and the little twerp staying with me for the night or are you leaving?" _

_I really didn't know if I should stay with him. I'll only errata my-self. Before I know it Vegeta had somehow yanked the covers from under us and throw it on top of us while getting on top of me!_

_"Get off Vegeta!" I yelled at him._

_"I can't I don't have any more eng….."_

_He passes out again!_

_I looked to my left to see Noxic smiling at me. Then he crawled next to Vegeta and went to sleep._

_I wonder if Noxic was trying to hook me up. Either way he betrayed me. Out of everyone he met he had to get hooked on to Vegeta._

_I was sleepy too. I glace at the time and it was 19:30. It was still early to be sleeping but we have been through a lot today._

_So I close my eyes and drifted to sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_~Vegeta~_

_I felt the woman trapped in my arms. She had matched her body with mines. Her butt was on my lap like I was a chair. Skin so perfectly soft. I didn't want to let go. She smelled like lavender. I pulled her closer. I thought I woke her out of her sleep, till I heard her sleep talking. I listen closely to what she said._

_"Goku. I'd miss you. I never want to leave again. This is my home. …Koir?" _

_I was confused. Who was Goku? Or Koir?_

_She slowly turns in my arms. I had leaned up to look down at her. I looked down into her deep blue eyes while she pierces throw my evil black eyes. She lean and rubbed her head into my shoulder. I humped at her. She stops to look at me._

_"I really got to find something to do." She spoke._

_"What are you good at?" I asked her._

_"Science. I was a Scientist back on Earth. Very young one at that."_

_"Come with me."_

_She gave me a look. She began to fix her mouth to say Noxic. But I beat her to it._

_"Grab your son and follow me." I was not dress so I throw on some pants that was near the head of the bed._

_By the time I got my pants on she had the boy and was ready to go. So we walked down the halls. I was still weak at this point. So I'd pried that nothing would happen. I took the short cut to the Science East Wing. Lucky me I didn't run into no one._

_"Oh my. I apologize for not kneeling." The professor said to me._

_"Don't bother. I got I question for you. Are you still looking for a great Scientist to take your place?" I asked._

_"Why yes I am. Right now I'm about to choose Phoenix here." As he spoke a man came up to him. He was tall, dark brown hair, Saiyan like, long tail, peach tone. He gave me a grin._

_"Well uhm…" I was trying to say the woman name but didn't know it. So I looked at her to tell me her name._

_"Bulma Briefs." She said._

_"Well Bulma would like to work here." I began my conversation with the professor once again._

_"Hummmm. Well I can give her a chance at Phoenix and see whose better. Sure."_

_I looked at the woman to see her expression. She gave me shy like look._

_"Thank you but I have a son and he's too young to be left alone." She spoke._

_"I have a little girl who's 2 and she crawls around here all day. The kids are safer here then we are." The Phoenix due said._

_"Well I really don't feel safe with my son doing that. He loves to crawl away too much. So I can't take that position. Well, not right now, I can't."_

_"Please!? I need someone worthy! And from what I heard your one of the best in the universe. You are from Earth, right, ma'am?"_

_ "Yes I'm."_

_"My God! I'll take the twerp with me. It's not like he'll run away from me. So you can do something. Oh by the way that's the very last time in your LIFE! You sleep with me." I interrupt._

_I took the boy away from her. She gave me a look that could kill. But I didn't care. I looked at the boy as I held him by his arm pits_

_I looked into his eyes they still were forever wondering. I didn't think he would grow up to right in the head. Then I notice he was trying to mimic me! He had the same mean mug I had!_

_"Him too!" I yelled at her, as I walked away with the boy in my arms. I was heading back to my room. I was still too weak to defend my-self. The boy could hit me as hard as he could and hurt me pretty good. I was not going to take a chance._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_~Bulma~_

_I never thought Vegeta would take my son with no problem. But I wasn't going to complain. So I took the offer._

_After maybe a good 10 full hours of hard work. The professor had made his mind up on who was going to take his place and end up picking me._

_Phoenix was a good sport and took me out to dinner for my win. I knew then we were going to be great friends._

_After our dinner he walked me back to my room. We said good-night to one another and parted ways._

_My room was sooooo dark! It was more of knowing someone is there but don't know who type of dark. I slowly walked around searching for any ki readings. I felt one it was weaker than I was. It was near my son's room!_

_I crept up to the much darker figure and kick its legs from under it, it fall to the ground and I got on top of the body and being to choke it._

_"HEY IT'S JUST ME! LET GO! I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU!" a voice yells out._

_I got off to turn on a lap. It was Raditz._

_"What are you doing in my room Raditz!?" I yelled at him._

_"I was order to move some things out of your room to Vegeta's room. But if I knew that I would be attacked in the process I wouldn't have come!" Raditz said as he rubbed his throat._

_"Why and who order you to do so?"_

_"Frieza. He said that he wants Vegeta to keep a better eye on you and Noxic. So Nappa, Zarbon, Koir, and I had to move everything. Needless to say only Koir and I been doing the work."_

_"Hey Raditz I just put the last of it in there so let go. By the way I got to escape tonight. It would be the lest Frieza would likely thank I'll do." A voice came behind me._

_He was maybe a foot taller than I was same color as me with black hair that was short but was spiked at the top. He was well-built with a slight deepness in his voice. His eyes matched Raditz._

_I couldn't pull my eyes off of him. Neither could he. It seems as if I knew him. I want to ask him something but what? I just can't say 'Hey you look like someone I know are you him?' that would not be lady like._

_Raditz walk between us. He looked at both of us then that's when the man spoke, "Wow. Umm, I'm sorry for staring at you. I just thought you looked familiar to me."_

_"That's fine. I was doing the same. I also thought the same as you." I reply._

_He laughs a little before Vegeta walked in._

_"What the Hell is your stuff doing in my room?" Vegeta asked._

_The moment Noxic saw Vegeta he takes off after him. Then gave me the same scorn look that Vegeta normally have. I could tell no matter what Vegeta may do he was going to come first to his list, then me._

_"Frieza. He said he wants you to keep a closer eye on the two. So he had me, Nappa, Zarbon, and Koir to move their stuff to your room. But it only ends up being me and Koir." Raditz spoke to Vegeta. They went on with their conversation._

_"That asshole! No. Fine. Well don't just stand there get in the room."_

_"Well we're going to go now."_

_Raditz and Koir left us to be alone. But Koir still kept his eyes on me as he left. I felt as if we know each other. Wait more than new each other, loved each other? I couldn't but my finger on it but there was something there between us._

_Vegeta picked up on it as well._

_"What the hell was that?" he asked me._

_"What was what?" I responded_

_"You and that kid."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The way he looked at you that's what I'm taking about!"_

_"You notice it too uh?"_

_"Na I just notice the baka walking backwards. OF COURS I DID!"_

_"THERE IS NO NEED IN YELLING AT ME! I CAN'T HELP I'M BEAUTIFULL YOU ASS!"_

_"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NEVERS TO CALL ME AN ASS! YOU BACK WARDS MEN WHORE!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!?"_

_"I DIDN'T CALL YOU A WHORE!"_

_"THEN WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"_

_"A BACKWARDS MEN WHORE!"_

_"I GUEST YOU WOULD KNOW SINCE YOU DAD WAS ONE! YOU BITCH MADE REPUBLICAN!"_

_"TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_"WHAT PART, YOU BEING A BITCH!"_

_"NO COCKING SUCKING BITCH! THE REPUBLICAN PART! DO I LOOK FUCKING REPUBLICAN TO YOU!?"_

_"UHM LETS SEE. YOUR SHORT, NEVER HAPPY, BITCHIE, FAKE, AN A SORRY LOSER! I BELIEVES THAT SOMES YOU UP!"_

_"OH YOU PUNK MADE UGLY ASS BITCH!"_

_"IF I'M SO UGLY THEN HOW DID I MADE FRIEZA, ZARBON, DODORIA, THE GINYU FORCE, RADITZ, NAPPA, ALL OF SLAVES ON THE GOD FORSAKING PLANET, AND EVEN YOU, TO FALL TO THEIR KNEES DROOLING OVER ME!?"_

_ "….HAHAHAHAHAH! Woman you better be glad. As you can see your son has run away."_

_''What?"_

_Everything stop, my son was missing! He never ran away from Vegeta. He must've run away because Vegeta and I were fussing. Yes that was it. We had to find my son._

_"He couldn't run off far. I'm sure of it." Vegeta spoke._

_We walked down the halls far out of the Saiyan dorm rooms. Down to Frieza's hall. Lucky us, we never walked into him or Zarbon and Dodoria._

_So we search out in the city. The city was broken down and filthy!_

_"I've never in my life walked out of the Kingdom! All for what? A little twerp!" Vegeta yelled out_

_"That, little twerp is my son, Vegeta." I spoke back._

_He looked at me seeing that I was hurt an angry. He huffed at me and we search every house and every corner. We even split and search around the world._

_Then I broke. I didn't understand how I lost my son so easily once I got here. He looked at Vegeta and he been hooked on him ever since. It seems as if I couldn't support or raise my son. Yet alone I could keep up with him! I was a bad mother._

_"Women. I couldn't find him…. Are you crying?"_

_"Please, Vegeta let me be. I really need a moment."_

_"Look, you're not the first mother who lost their kid. It happens all the time. Don't you listen to the news at all?"_

_"No I don't. Were ever he is at; he's better off there then with me. I can't provide for him! What makes you believe I can do it now?"_

_"Women get off your ass and help me look for this kid!"_

_I looked at Vegeta seeing the fire burning in his eyes. I got up and he flow me to the Kingdom._

_We walked together side by side down the dark hallways. Not making a sound. He looked straight ahead, I on the hand looked down at the ground. Once we were near the Saiyan dorm room halls we hear what sound like a baby laughing! We stopped in our tracks._

_"Vegeta did you-"_

_"Yeah. I did. But were?"_

_"Over there."_

_So we walked slowly to his, well our, room door and there sat Noxic sleeping happy at the door! Laughing in his sleep!_

_I ran and grabbed him and held him closely to my chest. He never woke up. Vegeta looked his normal, as he undid the code pad to let us in._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_~Vegeta~_

_I was piss. But not for long. I miss the little thing. I somewhat grow to like it. But not much!_

_I open the room door and she walked behind me. She takes the boy and went to the much smaller room near the hallway down to the bathroom. I wanted a good hot shower. The last time water touch my body was when that woman washed me and it was cold water!_

_She walked out the now made baby room. She waited a moment before she walked away from the door. Holding onto the door knob. I wonder what was on her mind but I kept silences. _

_I took off the pants I was wearing all day. The woman looks my way and began to blush. I smirk at her knowing very well what she was blushing about._

_"Vegeta! Can you give me a warning before you just walk around with your half blown off boxers!?" She blurted at me._

_"Woman keep your voice down. Before the little twerp wakes up. Meantime, let's take a shower." I advised._

_"Fine. But I'll like to go first."_

_"Why do that when we can go together?"_

_"What! No! I want to be a lone when I take a shower!"_

_"Woman I didn't mean get in a shower together! I meant I get in one shower, you get in one shower. Separated!"_

_"Oh."_

_We both blushed at the thought of being in a shower together. I would like to find out how it would turn out if we did. Her solf, silkily body against mines. Her hands running throw my wet hair. With my tail exploring every inch of her lower body. I began to lose my-self of the thought of her and me together exploring each other._

_WHAT WAS I THINKING! ME AN EARTHLING! NO! I WOULD NEVER BE COUGHT WITH HER OR ANY WEAK FEMALE! THAT WOULD BE A DISGRACE TO MY RACE! NO. MY FEMALE RACE!_

_I heard water running so I guess she went ahead. I got up and kicked my boots off, then got in my shower._

_The bathroom was made with two huge showers that face each other. That was coved by a burly blue tinted glass shower. The shower had a room on its own. Then there's a door that's between the two showers that's pretty much the toilet and sank _

_I stayed in the shower for maybe an hour. She got out before me. So I grabbed my towel and walked out with the towel around my waist. I didn't bother to dry off. There she sat on the bed with a towel rapped around her body._

_"I couldn't find women clothes in here." She sadly told me._

_I growled at here and walk out of the room to the clothing bend. There I found a woman Saiyan's suite and some basic clothing for her to sleep in._

_I walked back to the room. Along the way I ran into Koir. He was alone. I wanted to talk to him._

_"Hey kid, yeah you." I called out to him._

_"What is it." He asked me._

_"You have a thing for Bulma don't you?" _

_"What? No. I just saw her before I just don't know where. That's all."_

_"Well she never has been here before. So you haven't. Keep your distance from her."_

_"She's your girl?"_

_"It doesn't matter if she is or not! You better keep your distance from her or we are going to have problems!"_

_"Whatever."_

_He walked away from me. I kept my eyes on him till I couldn't see him. Then I walked back to the room. I wasn't sure why I did that. It wasn't like I wanted her to my-self. I have thought of having her once but after that I didn't care what happen to her._

_I walked in the room to find her still sitting on the bed._

_"Where did you go?" she asked lightly._

_I throw the clothes on the bed for her believing that she knew which one to wear._

_I use my ki to dry off my body. I grabbed one of my boxers out of my drawer._

_By the time I was done, she was fully dressed. So I walked to the bed. I wanted to mass with her so bad! But what could I do? Then it hit me._

_I walked up to her. She had her back turn to get in the bed. She had a knee in the bed and she was about to put the other leg in the bed. So I let my tail run freely up her leg that was almost in the bed. She jumped in the air with a loud yip. I thought she woke the boy up._

_She slowly flouted down into the bed. She carefully checked the bed. I try everything I could from breaking out into laughter._

_"Vegeta, this got your name wrote all over it. I know it." She madly looked at me as she spoke._

_"Why's that? I really don't like you so there's no need to look at me." I played off._

_"Whatever."_

_"Hmph." _

_We both got in the bed. The bed was very huge. It could hold 8 Nappa, 16 Raditz, and 19 me all at once with a large amount of room. My room and bed was no difference than anyone else. The only ones who rooms was 16 times huger and better than anyone's room where Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force._

_I stay on the far left of the bed while she was stayed on the far right of the bed. We both drifted to sleep._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_~Bulma~_

_After a year went by the whole army and the world it-self became a much stronger and better place than before I came along. I change so many things and made everything a hell of better._

_ Vegeta have been training Noxic very well but 6 months after the night Noxic ran off, he called Vegeta daddy. Vegeta almost lot his head to hear Noxic call him daddy. It was his first word. But he got over it._

_After that he learns how to talk he start to pick up on stuff pretty easy. Right now he can talk just as well as me and Vegeta together! He's very smart and strong. The only thing is he's just like Vegeta. The same cold attitude and that mean look that Vegeta have. It scared me to know that it was a great chance he was going to grow up being like Vegeta._

_Phoenix and I became greater friends his; daughter is the same age as my son. She now wonders the halls of the kingdom. So I and Phoenix had been working very hard the last past year even now._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_~Noxic~_

_I was done with my training for the day so I wonder the halls for a while just too past time. I became bore with the idea and went to the science wing were my mother was. I was thinking what I was going to say to her till I ran into something._

_I was very sure there was nothing in the way when I hit something. I looked down to see a little girl!_

_"Watch where you're going girl!" I shout at her._

_She looked at me before she pulls her self-up. With her big, round, ebony eyes. Her lip was slightly open, and her skin was lightly touched with color._

_"I'm sorry. I was just walking around. Looking for a friend." She told me._

_I was looking for a fight but it seems so far as if I wasn't going to. She was small very small. I never saw a girl that was my height before. I was curious about her. She had long straight black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Her clothes were poor like._

_"Well you might want to learn quickly. Here, there's no such thing as friends." I told her._

_"But there's always a friend for someone." She spoke in sadness. But she quickly jumped up and down with happiness._

_"If there's a friend for everyone then you can be my friend!" she spoke. She was full of joy and grows with hope on her face by a second._

_Me being the ass hole I was I had to pop her happy little hope bubble. I began to smile at her. She began to say "Will you be my friend?"_

_At that moment I had to or it would be a waste of time. So I nicely said, "No!" I had to yell it. I laughed in her face! I couldn't hold it! She looked at me hateful like and grabbed my scouter off my face!_

_"Hey what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her._

_"Let's see if you like the others." She said to me as she disappeared._

_I looked ever were for her! I couldn't find her! How did she just disappear that quickly and have gone very far that fast?_

_I give up. I was piss. I wanted to go to my room and if I run into that girl again I show her a thing or two. It's been what, an hour? I need that scouter, bad. Without that scouter I couldn't fight!_

_"So you give up, eh?" a voice from behind._

_I jump at the figure that spoke but grabbed nothing!_

_"So you don't know where I am on least you can see me or hear me." She spoke again. I stop to look at her._

_"So without this you're dead. But you all claim that you're the strongest fighters to live but without this you're lost."_

_"WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME THE DANM SCOUTER!?" I started to become very angry with her! _

_"No." she refuses to give it back._

_"Look, if I wanted lessons I would've ask my father to teach me. NOT a little silly girl who believes in friendship!"_

_"Well I make a deal with you then! If you can find me without it then I'll give it to you."_

_"That's impossible! No one can do that! Not even Frieza!"_

_"Oh? I can."_

_"Ha ha ha! You? There's no way?"_

_"Fine. If I can fine you, then you got to be my friend forever. If I can't, then I will leave you alone forever. Deal?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I'll count to 10. Once I do you got to hide somewhere."_

_"Fine."_

_She looked at me in a specious way. I walked up to her._

_"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked me._

_"I'm a man of my words." I grinned at her._

_She still gave me that look._

_"Will you turn around already?" I yelled at her._

_"Ok, you sure are in a hurry to meet you defeat." She said as she turns around. But she turns her head to look at me. She had a half made smile. I knew I blushed._

_"Will you just go on with it?" I yelled at her._

_She began to count as I hide. I flow to the garden. It was huge. There were trees, bushes, water falls, ponds, grass, and nice easy breeze. It is the most beautiful place in the whole world. Outside the kingdom it was like a dessert._

_I hid in a tree. I sat on one of the tree branches where a peach hung from another branch above the branch I sat on._

_Maybe 15 minutes after I got done eating 3 peaches she came walking in. I watch her carefully as she walked near by the tree I was in. I was sure she didn't have an idea where I was. So I rested easy, with my back to the tree and my legs cross. She left the room after a minute or 2._

_I looked for another peach and there were none. So I just sat there and rested for a little longer. Then I saw a peach on my stomach so I grabbed it & took a bite out of it._

_Then it hit me. How did a peach get on my stomach when there were none near me? THE GIRL! SHE FOUND ME! BUT…. BUT HOW?_

_"From the look on your face, I say you weren't looking for me to find you. So, what's the first thing you want to do? Friend."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_~Bulma~_

_It was a long day. All I wanted to do was rest. We had done at least 70,000 scouters by hand. Due by the machine shutting down! Not only that, we had to fix that and we had to come up with a new device for the warriors to use in battle. With only me & Phoenix!_

_It was a long walk back. I had seen Phoenix walk out darn near crawling out of the lab. Too broke down to open our eyes any more. If only I could get to the room. But I couldn't. I laid maybe a block away from the lab. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. I felt someone left me up and carry me down the halls. I didn't try to fight it off. I couldn't. _

_So after maybe a good 15 minute walk I heard a door open. Then I was slung on to the bed. I knew then it had to be Vegeta. He's the only one who would do something like that. From a distance I heard the shower running. I start to move a little. I try to look at my-self. Not all the way sure why I was so drained. I looked & I was cover in blood. Was it my blood? Or was it Vegeta's blood? No! Both of our blood!_

_Then I start to remember. Zarbon came in & attack Phoenix and me when we were trying to finish the last updated armor we came up with. I was too tired to fight him & Phoenix fought the best that he could for the both of us. But end up losing. We were both beaten. After he left that's when we try to leave._

_So that's why he has the shower running. Well there's no need for me to sit here. I might want to shower as well. But I can't move because I have no energy!_

_"I can't believe that I'm doing this but if I don't then she'll never move tell maybe next week. I can do this. I just got to get my mind right. ….. Ok ….. Now!" Vegeta spoke out loud._

_Then I felt my clothes being torn from my body. He carried me to the shower & began to bath me! I wanted to push him off but I was as limp as a wet noodle. He was very gentle with every stroke he made with the rag. He was caring like. Something he never been around me. I gave into him. He made me feel more relax each time he touch me. I didn't want him to stop. After he washes every part of my body along with his, he took me to the bed & dried me off._

_He never left my side. He put me in the bed & throws the cover over me. But I found enough energy to look at him._

_"I see you're awake. So you're not died." He joked._

_I smiled at him in respond. He put one arm under my head while the other wrapped around my upper body. He held me close. We were both naked, which felt funny. I never have done that before._

_I took the last bit of energy I had left to through my leg over his. But within time, he ends up between my legs. He lied on top of me. He was way too heavy to be on top for me. But I couldn't find the energy to yell at him or to push him over. So I just gave up & fell asleep._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_~ Vegeta~_

_I got on top of her to keep her from waking up & leaving. I wanted to stay like this forever but we couldn't. I wasn't going to mate with another race. What would that say about me? But I can't help from looking at her soft face. I roll off of her & just held her close._

_ Could this be all I needed, a mate, her, the child? No! She hates me. She wouldn't want to deal with me. Because I'm a cold baster she would say. But her body is so soft & beautiful. Why wouldn't I mate with her? What I'm thinking no! We haven't had these problems the last year. Wait. Is her ….. Oh God she waking up! I just look away._

_I could hear her moan a little. She rubbed her head into my chest then her light voice hit my ear asking for my attention. But I ignore her call. Then her solf hands lay a pond my face trying ever so gently to turn my head to face her. Yet I let her._

_Her beautiful blue eyes met mines & we looked at one another for a while before I spoke._

_"What do you want woman?"_

_She looked at me then she smiled, "Vegeta if you don't like me as much as you say then, why, you do show me such kindness?"_

_I looked at here & shocked by your question. I let go of here & rolled out of the bed._

_"Be thankful that I do. Now get out of the bed & get ready for work." I wouldn't answer her even if she asked again._

_"Fine I get ready." She yawns while she got out of the bed._

_She walks by me & I couldn't help but to look at her. She walked to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear. But she so happen bends over! I try everything I could to look away from her but nothing could pull my eyes away from her._

_"Vegeta it would be nice if you didn't look so hard at my ass!" she yells out at me as she picks something & walks back to the bed next to me._

_"How do you know that I,… never mine … woman, … I tell you what, it would be nice if you didn't walk around me naked!" I yelled back._

_"Oh I guess it's only enough room for one naked person in here."_

_"Sooo not what I was aiming for, but yes!" I stood up in front of her._

_"Please Vegeta why would I hide myself now? You have seen me naked & you even washed me so whatever."_

_"So, what makes you think that I would want to see you like this now!"_

_"You know what, fine I throw on some clothes & get out of the mighty King's sight!"_

_I got mad cause I felt as if she was making fun of my tittle! So I pulled her close to me till it was extremely hard for air to pass by our skin. She try to wiggle out of my grip but she had no luck._

_"Woman I should break you into twos. But instead –"_

_The door open! We both went cold & we didn't dare move. It was Noxic! He seem highly piss._

_"I hate her! Who does she think she is! I should give her a quick blast to the face then we'll see whose laughing! Females! Hey mom hey dad. Stupid!" he steamed off to his room._

_Bulma & I never moved, we just looked at each other then he come out with only his shorts. His hair seems much longer & Raditz like. His little muscle was buff & he was very piss._

_"I will not be made a fool of this little girl without this scouter I can find her! I will not rest tell I find her! I'll back don't wait on me though." Then he left the room._

_Still we didn't move nor spoke._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter14_

_Noxic_

_I walked down the hall only with the word she spoke in my head. Friend? What is that? Just hearing those words make me sick! No little girl like her is going to make fun of me! Where the hell is she!_

_"Help, … me, please?" a voice from down below._

_I stop & looked down near my feet & saw a hand reaching out to grab my ankle. The arm leads me to a man beaten down & bloody. I look around me to find no one._

_"Who are you?" I asked the man. I couldn't tell who he was due by the fact his face was cover in blood._

_"P, Phoenix. Phoenix who works in the lab." He spoke once more._

_I knew who he was but I just didn't understand why was he beaten?_

_"Where is my mother?" I asked him with concern._

_"I … I don't know."_

_"Damn it! Find I'll get you to your room."_

_"Th, th, thank you … Noxic."_

_I grabbed him & throw him on my back I had no clue on where he lives at then something seems different. Like energy. Behind me._

_"Hello Mr. Noxic. I see you're interfering where you shouldn't." Zarbon spoke._

_"Leave us be." I try to brush him off. Not trying 2 give him a chance._

_"Fine so be it." I started to walk faster._

_"Die old man!"_

_I felt a power that has huge!_

_I look behind me to see Zarbon charging up to shot us._

_I waited for him 2 throw it. Once he did I jumped up to doge it. I throw the man away from us & I dash after Zarbon._

_"You stand no chance boy!" Zarbon laughed._

_I throw my right fist first but missed._

_"Damn you!" I started to get piss!_

_I let out a series of punches but I didn't connect! Each one I miss the more I got piss! So I let out one big blast. He moved out the way. I had no time to even think before his elbow was force into my back._

_For a few seconds I blinked out. My body crashed into the floor. I try getting up but I was kicked in the stomach. I roll over in pain._

_"Now back to what I haven't done." Zarbon walked over to the old man kicking him for fun. Once kicking got old to him he decided it was time to kill him. His hand started to glow with power. I took all the power I had to do one attack it could work or it could kill me. So I took my chance._

_I dash after him & punch him as hard as I can in his back then kicked his head back up then zoom in front of him & blast his face with enough energy that would hurt him bad. I grabbed the man & dash away from him. I felt another huge power behind me, it was Dodoria!_

_Fuck I got to find where he lives. I never travel on the poor side of the kingdom. So I stop & try to search the area for power that was weak. Then I caught one nearby so I flow as fast as I could to it. I stop at a door & knock very fast & hard. I never stop._

_"What!" it was the same little girl._

_So I push her back inside while rushing inside with her dad on my back. The door shut behind us. I dropped the man on the floor._

_"Who is this?" she asks as she walks to the bathroom._

_"Your father. Be quiet Zarbon & Dodoria is coming down here." I listen very close to outside the room & just as I thought it was them._

_"I'm going to kill him! Where is he!" Zarbon yelled down the hallway._

_"Zarbon lets see where he went first. We will start down this hall if we don't see anything then we will check the rooms on this hall." Dodoria told Zarbon._

_"Fine but when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him! Fuck Vegeta & the purple head girl! She's next!" he yelled as he walked down the hall._

_I turn around to grab the man & the girl. But she just stood there in shock crying. But she never making a noise just tears show she was living._

_"Hey snap out of it. Come on! He is still alive for now. But if we don't get him to my room his going to die now come on!" I grabbed both of them & room down the halls back to my room. Whenever got spotted._

_I put the man in the generating tank & walk the girl to my bed to sit down._

_"He's going to be ok now." I try to ease her mine._

_"Why would they do this to him?" she asks of me._

_"I don't know. But we will find out soon. Please rest for now I'm sure you're over whelm by the sight of your father."_

_"I shall not rest tell I kill who done this to him! As sure as my name is Airaton!" she yelled while crying much more._

_"Airaton? Airaton, you will do as I tell u & you will not go after them. I'll do that. For now u will stay with me till your father recovers."_

_"Why would you care? I thought you hated me."_

_"Oh I do. I still do. Always will. But I need you to teach me how to control this new power I was able to tap into. While you need me to protect you. So I'll teach you how to fight if you teach me all of these weird techniques you have."_

_"Fine. I just want my father to be ok." She rubbed her head into my chest._

_"Look I got to check something. You get the bed & I'll come back." I told her._

_She agrees & did so. I walked out of the room trying to plan my next move. Then the door open & mom & dad were fussing._

_ "THEN DON'T!" mom yelled out to dad while standing in the door._

_"YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVES TO TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!" dad yelled inside the room._

_I had no idea what happen but mom walked out from the door letting it shut behind her._

_Then it open & dad was running after mom._

_"Why do you have to fight me? I have done more than what was asked of me. Still you show no respect." Dad asked mom while pushing her into a wall in his towel. Pinning her arms over her head. Both piss off._

_"What for? You give me no reason to!" she yelled._

_"I don't?" father asked while forcing her harder into the wall._

_"Fine you took care Noxic as if he was your own son, but I didn't ask you to. You wanted to take that job."_

_"Fuck Noxic!" he force mother harder into the wall. "I'm not talking about Noxic. I'm talking about when I have to save you."_

_"Again I didn't ask you to! U did it for your-self! I never ask you to do any of that."_

_"Fine next time I see you broken up I'll leave you there!"_

_"Good! I wish you did." Mother start to cry._

_"Wait is you saying you wish you."_

_"Yes! I never will make it home! My son will never know what it's like to live a safe happy life."_

_"So you think that would make him happy?"_

_"It's not like much would change in his life. I'm not there for him. Only you. So what does it matter?"_

_"It does matter!"_

_"To who Vegeta?"_

_"Me."_

_Mother stops & looked at father shocked. So did father. It was silence for a few. But father let go of mother._

_"I'm going back to the lab." Mother softly spoke. But father grabbed her hand & walked her back to the room._

_Once the door shut I try to find out what had happen, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. So I gave up._

_So I walked back to my room. I got in the bed & went to sleep. In hopes of a better day._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter15_

_Vegeta_

_I pull her back in the room. I could see the love that she wanted but I also saw the lust that played in her eyes. I wanted to forefeel it but I couldn't._

_"Woman, tell me what you want & I will make it come true." I playfully brush my face against her face. She inhauls quickly._

_"I want love but I want to go back home. To Earth. Can you make that come true? Prince, Vegeta?" she asks of me._

_I stop & look into her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to kiss her on her nicely pink lips._

_"Yes. I can do so. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you & Noxic off this planet. You have to respect me & trust me. Can you do that?" I ask her._

_"Yes." She answers._

_We look at one another. I was still in my towel. She had on my black spandex & a sports bra with my gold tip boots on her feet. I had her close to a wall. She leans back on the wall while pulling at my tail. My tail let loose to play with her. She was very gentle with my tail. I put both of my hands against the wall, trapping her between my arms. I close the gap in between us. I lean in to kiss her lips. Filling the heat that surrounds us, I needed her._

_I put my fingers under the strap of her bra, moving it down. Just before we could kiss the door had a huge knock on it & it wouldn't stop. I was piss! I need her & when I had my chance someone wants to come._

_"I got to go to the lab. I'll see you later Vegeta." She rushes._

_I just looked at her speech least. She opens the door to be welcome by Frieza._

_"Hello Ms. Brief." He had that cold evil smile on his face. She nod & left._

_"Vegeta you & your crew go out on a trip. I have you three to handle something for me. I want you to destroy it. Leave now." He spoke & left me to plunder with the new events that just toke in place._

_I got dress & got the guys & we left to the space pods. But I stop to say bye to Bulma._

_"Woman we got to go & I have no idea how long it will be. So don't do thing stupid while I'm gone." I told her._

_She smile & said "I won't. Come back Vegeta."_

_I smirked at her & left to go to the space pods & we left to go destroy this planet Frieza wanted gone._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter16_

_Noxic_

_Within the year I & Airaton became close. I learned all of her moves & she learned all of mines. She's able to defend her-self now. Although she's into the outdoor thing. We normally go to the garden to rest & play. I actually like her. I guess having a friend doesn't hurt._

_Dad & mother always off somewhere in space. You never see them by them-self any more. Sometimes they go off together to planets._

_Raditz had been very ill lately. He never comes out of his room any more. I wanted to stop by to see him. I wonder if it's from that trip they went on a year ago._

_Nappa never changed he spend his time in the training room & at the bar. Nappa wasn't best uncle if you ask me._

_But Koir was! He would sometimes take me & Airaton out of space when mom & dad were out. He shows us how to fight weird opponents._

_Which I took in well. I felt it would be useful one day._

_"Noxic if we are going to see Raditz, this would be the best time." Airaton said._

_I looked at her. While she grab & try to drag me out of the garden. I got tired of her trying to drag me so I picked her up & took off to the Saiyan side of the kingdom._

_I stop to search a power in the room. I barely picked up one but it was very weak. Airaton looked at me with fearful eyes. She held onto my arm._

_I looked away from her to the door. The door was broke. I buffed up & push back the door. Slowly we walked in._

_"I don't want your help!" Raditz yelled while throwing a chair at us._

_We both ducked down._

_"What the fuck are you doing!? It's just me Noxic!" I try to warn him. But he didn't care._

_He growled & throws more stuff at us._

_"Damn you! Die!" he yelled while dashing as us._

_I dash to the left while Airaton dash to the right._

_He toke & throw one of his famous moves at me. Then he aimed a beam at Airaton. We both dash in time but we both crashed into each other._

_"Got you." He spoke while he waked to us. His hair shadowed his face. But you could tell something was really wrong with him. He had cuts everywhere & he look like he hasn't toke a bath in ages. His tail just legged behind him. He had nothing on but his boxers._

_"Go to hell!" he yelled at us. He had his energy ready to blast us to hell. I couldn't move cause of shock he was crazy strong! We just waited._

_Then once he was about to blast us, he stopped & walked away from us. He took & sat in a corner. Not making a noise. He laied his head back with his mouth open. Digging into his chest. Blood pour from his chest. Then he stops & digs into his arm._

_"Noxic! Lets get the hell out of here!" Airaton whisper._

_She grabbed my hand & ran out of the room. She closes the door & ran down the hall that I wasn't familiar to. But she ran till we both ran into someone's legs._

_"Do you run into everyone you know?" I asked while rubbing my head._

_She shyly laughed. I looked up to see mother & Koir._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter17_

_Bulma_

_Within the year I & Vegeta had been getting closer to each other. He was a different person than before. So sexy & sweet. He knew what to say & do. He read me like a book. Then once he opens my pages he quickly closes it. As if he was discussed with what he wanted. One minute he acts if he care then he bites my head off._

_Within these 3 years, it's been very crazy. I never thought I would sure the same bed with Vegeta. I hardly have problems now. I actually liked it. I'll never love this place. My home was Earth. Although I wonder what planet Vegeta was like._

_Frieza send me & Vegeta off to get a new medicine. After Vegeta's crew came back. Raditz started off with a cold then he blink out & start yelling. So Phoenix & I toke tests on Raditz. The testes told us that this cold was eating his brain & heart. It would only stop when too much pressure was applied. We toke slaves that came close to being a Saiyan. We try everything to stop it but it spread. Some people actually died. Other claim it feels great. You feel nothing. It seem as if your there but you're really not there. I wanted to help Raditz. But every day it becomes worst._

_I felt the need to finish want was unanswered. I went to Koir. He knew something & didn't want to share. Only toying with me because he knew I knew he knew something. But what? I stop him in the hall._

_"Koir?"_

_"Yes Bulma?" he spends around._

_"I'm done with you toying me around. What do you know of me? The truth Koir."_

_He looked at me with pure concentration. The he laughed at me._

_"Do you think you really want to know who you are? Bulma?"_

_I gave him a confuse look._

_ "Well Bulma. Tell me what you remember as a baby."_

_I try to think as far back as I could but I only thought of the sunset._

_"Sunset. Flowers. That's all." I told him._

_"Yes. Planet Vegeta. Your birthplace. You know, you're a rare kind. The only kind ever born & may ever be born. The reason Frieza did what he did."_

_"Rare kind. Frieza? Make this make since to me Koir."_

_He drop his head & finish._

_"Mom & dad had sex. With another person. We share the same two parents. But you have 3. You see the 3 of them made a child with raw power. A power that can be share with one. If you check your blood you'll see that you're a full blooded Saiyan. But wait, does that mean you had two human parents? You do. But your mother, our mother, yeah she is too. Her blood was much more than a human. Bulma you have two lives. If you lose all you blood or kill you will be full blooded human. You will have another chance to change things. But with this Frieza found out about your abilities & want you dead. So he came him-self to kill you. But dad toke you before he could. This left us with a piss off Frieza. Killed everyone. You remember the sunset & flowers because I take you to the field at sunset to see it. Think Bulma, harder."_

_I try everything to think harder & I remember much more._

_*Flash back*_

_"Here we are Bulma. Mom love being here." Koir happily spoke to Bulma. Bulma smiled at him & looked around._

_"You like it? I do. It is the only part of the world that is beautiful & not full of war. Mom calls it Bulma. That's where you got your name, Bulma."_

_*End of Flash Back*_

_"My God." I was so amazed. He told me the truth. All of it was true._

_"All this time, all this time, did you know that I was your sister?" I asked in shocked._

_Koir smiled while looking into space._

_"No. I wanted to believe you were but I never had the guts to do it. Afraid, of it not being true. I felt it in my heart but didn't believe in my head." Koir confessed._

_I looked at him. Not sure what to think any more. But the one thing he said that played in my mine. 'Killed everyone'_

_"Who is everyone?" I asked._

_His smile left his face as fast as the wind blows._

_"Everyone? Our mother, sisters, cousins, father, uncle, & aunts._

_They all died back there. It was a blood bath. He took me to work under him. He wanted me personally to surfers." He spoke with anger._

_I could see the anger built in his eyes. I grabbed his hand to bring him back to me. He looked at me with shock but soon smile. We had to get off this planet & make Frieza pay for what he did to all of us._

_I knew I was a Saiyan but not like that. I have been playing it safe all this time. Thinking I had only one like everyone else._

_"Hey where is your boyfriend? Vegeta?" Koir asked me in a playful way._

_I blushed before I answer, "Vegeta is not my boyfriend. He just helps me around & protects me from danger." I growled._

_"Oh is that so, eh? Well tell me this why do you hang to him so well now & soooo nice to him? Plus why do you think Vegeta protects you?" Koir began to question me._

_"Yes Koir he & I are friends. Why because he shared his pass with me & I shared mines." I answer._

_As soon as I said that Noxic & Airaton ran into mines & Koir's legs._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter18_

_Vegeta_

_I push my-self harder to fight. I need to get stronger. I couldn't let her take my mine like she did this past month. I was a fool to let my-self fall into your sick ways._

_Where they really her sick ways? Or mines? Wait. It's been 3 years. I'm now 16. 16?! Damn I forgot! It wasn't her it was me._

_She hasn't turned yet. She's still 15. Which means that, I have been the one who been pushing her to love me. It's this damn Saiyan young drive. _

_This is what my father was talking about. He told me as a young child who only asked question. I never wanted to go to my classes 7 learn this so I would ask the King, my father this things, or Rose. When she was with us. She never stays with. Only once as far as I know of. I have to stay to my-self about her. No one can know about her, or, the others._

_*Flash Back*_

_"Father? Why do the people hide in rooms or in darkness in time of peace?" Vegeta would ask his father._

_"What do you speak of son?" King Vegeta had token interest in his son question._

_"Well father, I seen man & woman hiding in darkness or rush to a room together to only make strange noise." Vegeta spoke with a puzzle look on his face._

_Laughter was heard before a voice spoke out, "Well young princes, its call Saiyan young drive. It's when a woman & man make a kid." _

_Vegeta give Rose a hateful look then turn to face his father._

_"Father is this true? What Rose speak is really true?" with a little anger with his words._

_King Vegeta gave his Rose a look before bending down to look into Vegeta's eyes. _

_"Vegeta, Rose speaks truth. Man & woman becomes one for a limited time. Once you turn 16 & sometimes it want start till your 18, you will have it. All Saiyans have it even women. This leads to a question back to you Rose. Have you had the SYD?" King Vegeta had stood up with his right hand on Vegeta's shoulder._

_Rose laughed then she looked at her father with cockiness in voice, "Father I'm 19. Of course I have. I'm sorry that I couldn't hide it, but I'm with child now."_

_King Vegeta became red & full of anger he couldn't hold his anger much longer in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at his father & saw the anger waving over his father face. He slowly walked out of the room to leave the two to fuss. But before he completely left the room he waited outside the door to catch the first part._

_"Which what scum!?" King Vegeta yelled at Rose._

_Rose keeps her calm through the whole fight. Standing at the same spot with her icily eyes._

_"With Bardock's oldest son."_

_"Of all people you pick a nobody?!"_

_"With all do respected father, if he is a nobody, then how do you know him?"_

_"You got out! I can't believe your mother gave birth to such a child. Why couldn't you be more like your bothers?"_

_"Well father it's because they are kids. & the newest one was sent off because he was too weak."_

_"Get Out!" Vegeta yelled at her._

_Rose got up & walked out of the room down the hall. Vegeta waited in his room thing about the conversation the two had. He received a knock on the door._

_"Come." Vegeta spoke._

_Rose walked in the room._

_"Vegeta, I know you heard what was said. I'm very sure your father is not going to speak on it, or my name. But I want you to know I love you very much. & that I'll watch over you. I will out on wars fighting for our race & your life. One day you will do the same young prince. *sigh* I'm not sure if you'll see me again. Ever. But I'll still be alive. Just not for you to see." Rose spoke to Vegeta with a mixture of sadness & laughter._

_"Rose why must you fight with lower class? I never lower my-self to such fools. The belong at the bottom." Vegeta was disgusted._

_Rose laugh before answering, "Well young prince you will be surprise what is at the bottom. One day what's at the bottom will save you from your hellish ways. At a time mother saved father from the man he is now. Now & then you might hear different, such as love & the one we discussed today. He can't look & see he once was in love too."_

_Vegeta looked at Rose, confused what could she possibly mean? She knew nothing. This fool took over her mind & made her work for him & she had no clue. He felt as if had to tell her. So he does._

_"Rose! This scum is playing you. He wants you to work under him & fight so he will be safe. If it came down to it you will be first to die! Don't fall for his tricks! Stay with me & father. We can be the family we once were. Rose?" Vegeta left his out to Rose wanting her to take her hand._

_Rose looked up to see his hand but start to cry. She knew how much Vegeta loved her but she could stay with him & watch him grow as she always wanted too. She had to do it to save her family. For Vegeta. She quickly grabbed him & hugged him tight. Vegeta didn't reject his feelings & hugged her as well crying for he felt her pain. He did love her. She was all he had. He would protect Rose before his father. Rose let got & walk to the door. With Vegeta chasing after her._

_She stops & looked down at Vegeta, "Vegeta, you will become King Vegeta one day. I only hope father will tell you the truth. This family holds many secrets. Many you need to know. I wish I could be the one to till you but I have no time. I must leave. Just know that I'm not doing this for my love, I'm doing this for you. If I'm the one doing this then I know the job is getting done right." She kissed on the lips & left._

_(Saiyans kiss on lips & it ok with them. Father & son do it too. It's the same as a kiss on the check.)_

_*End of Flash Back*_

_I was still for a while thinking about the last thing she spoke to me. Seeing how beautiful she was. Her long black her was silky smooth & bright. Her heart was made of gold. Like Bulma. I wanted her but I felt like I was the fool who took my Rose away, my love. She was mines. I was only 5. What could she possibly seen in me that said 'important need to risk my life for a kid who have learn anything about war'?_

_I was flying fast into the ground. I quickly caught my-self before I made contact with the ground. I looked around to see you took the cheap shot at me. I caught a glimpse of a pale green. I knew then who. Zarbon. I quickly got dash for the door. I also knew he brought the Ginyu Force as well. They were going to jump me. I got out fast enough before they noticed. I flashed down the halls trying to give now signs of me being around till I run into something I wasn't looking for._

_"Nappa!" I yelled. He never answers. He just slowly backed away. I walked next to him once we were side by side I was set in my fighting stance._

_"Hahahaha! You fools thing you can handle me! Well I'll take it as if you think so. Let's see how you can handle this!" Raditz yelled as he throws a few fire balls. Both Nappa & I jumped back. We dashed down the hall to the training room he chased us. He stops & looked around. He almost seems scared._

_"No. NOOOOOOOO!" he starts to power up._

_Nappa had his scouter on his power was just going up & up & fast. It past mines. It came up to Frieza power level. He had the powerful ball of pure evil. _

_Someone open the roof & wall so it wouldn't destroy the training room. He let it go. We all duck & hit the floor. Everything blow up & many people died. Once it was over I pushed all of the bodies that were on me. So did Nappa. We looked around to find nothing but smoke & dead bodies every one. I told Nappa to close the wall & roof while I check on Raditz. I left Nappa to see Raditz. He looked puzzled._

_"Vegeta, did I do this? Did I kill all of those people?" Raditz asked me._

_I was shocked by his question he haven't been able to talk normal & remember names for a year!_

_"Raditz we are taking you to your room. No a new room now." I said while pushing him away from the scene._

_While we walked the halls we saw a woman with a kid. She looked familiar to us. We kept looking to see that we did know her!_

_"Shit! Vegeta we got to get out of here she can't see us! Let's run to our rooms now!"Raditz whisper to me._

_He was right we needed to run away. Then & there! But a voice caught my ear & I froze._

_"Vegeta." She spoke._

_I stop to look at her but she was talking to Nappa!_

_He was telling her everything I knew he was! He knew nothing of her. Only me & Raditz!_

_I push Raditz even harder & ran!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter19_

_Bulma_

_We looked down at the two._

_"Mom we was in uncle Raditz room to see how he been better. But he went crazy & start throwing stuff at us." Noxic rushed out with Airaton speaking with him._

_"Yeah & he even throw fire balls at us. He was going to kill us!"Airaton added._

_"Well children why are you two at our feet? I also hope you learn your lesson." Koir teased the kids._

_I really didn't want to look at Noxic today. It was Broly's birthday. Noxic start to look more & more like him. His hair was still wild but longer. It stopped at the beginning of his tail. Some of his hair hung over his eyes. You could still see his bright ebony eyes._

_*Flash Back*_

_Broly gave Bulma a very blank face yet it seems as if you had wonder away in her face. He didn't move he just looked in her eyes. He wanted to do something but he couldn't move._

_Bulma stared back him at him. Looking for any sign of emotion. She began to cough from the heavy smoke that made the room very dark. Fire was around. You could see died bodies around the room. Bulma was the only kid in the room. She was afraid she would be the next to die._

_Broly quickly grabbed Bulma & took her out the ship. She looked at the ship & she could barely tell it was a ship. It smoked from the explosion. Fire was throughout the ship. _

_Broly sat Bulma on the ground gentle & blow away what was left of the ship. He watch it burn for a while before turning to look at Bulma. He could see the fear in her eyes._

_"Hi." Broly began not trying to seem to evil._

_Bulma decided to go with it, "Hi."_

_He walked closer to her making each step careful._

_"I'm Broly. I … I, I had to do that before they took over this planet. I have to protect what's mines. But you … you can stay." He drops his head & turns around & flows away. Feeling embarrass by his actions._

_Bulma watch as the boy flow away. She walked away from the place into a purple forest. She sat on a stone & starts to think what was next. She couldn't think of anything but to start at night. She needed rest._

_She passes out on the soft stone. But she would hear the grass moving. The wind never blows so she knew someone was watching her or near her. It could be her dinner or the boy or others. She sat up to look around carefully._

_"I wonder if you like to stay with me." Broly asked._

_"Sure I guess." She answers looking at the boy from head to toe. His hair was wild & messy hairs that cover his forehead. You could tell he was very young. He had no shirt but he had big baggy white pants._

_He was very tall maybe 6'5''. His voice was still of a child._

_Bulma was found the boy cute. But she didn't want to get to attach to him. She followed him to this old brown stone house. She walked inside to see it was a big house. She was lead to his room & she spends the night with him._

_Broly father wanted more Saiyans around. He though if the two became close he could make them mate & make more Saiyans. Over months his plan works. The two became very close. He also saw how his son was very calm around her. He was losing control or his son over the years. Broly hadn't destroyed anything since he met the purple hair female._

_One Broly walked out to the purple forest with his father. He had notice the hard concentration on his face so he asked his farther what was wrong._

_"Broly I have long wanted our race to come back with me as king & you as the young prince then we will rule the universe. But you & the girl will have to mate for that dream to come true." He spoke calmly to his son in hopes his son will agree with him._

_Broly didn't want to rule over the universe, he just want Bulma._

_"Father, I only wish to be with Bulma not to rule. I'm sorry but I can't not do such." Broly answer his father._

_ "Broly listen to your-self! I see that I have to paint a picture for you then. If you won't go throw with this plan then I will be force to kill her." Broly father threaten._

_Broly was very upset but he would never put Bulma in any type of danger. He knew he had too. So he left his father in the forest a lone to hunt for him-self. She was only 10. How could he mate with her so young. He didn't like it. But he had to._

_Once he made it back he saw her up & moving around. He was so nervous to mate with her. She didn't know anything about mating. He did._

_He moves in to hug her. She gave into his gentle grip to & laughs in happiness. She knew him very well within 6 months. (Feels like 3 years on earth) she could see he had something heavy on his mine._

_"Broly what trouble you?" She asked in concern._

_He quickly shook the thoughts out his head & tries his best to act out this plan of his father._

_"Bulma I, I love you." He began to feel his words. "I love you so much I, I want to start a family with you. Are you ready for that?"_

_Bulma was very shock by his question. "Well I'm not too sure Broly. But if you think o then we need to do so. Because, I love you, too." Bulma reply._

_The two looked deep in each other eyes only hearing their heart beats as one. Broly was the first to plant a kiss on Bulma lips. She began to weaken in the knees. Letting Broly support her weight. He walked her to the room._

_The two woke in each other arm. Bulma was very weak & couldn't move much. So she slept in for a few days._

_Broly work for the 6 months Bulma was pregnant. She never seems to look pregnant. Broly wonder if she was ever pregnant. Till September the 18__th__. She gave birth to Noxic in the morning at 12 am in the morning._

_He wasn't big at all; his tail was the biggest thing on him. He was so interested in little things & had to see how it work & function. He loved his father very much. Now then Broly would take Noxic to his grandfather to see him. Broly made ways for Noxic to never stay with his father. He didn't trust him with his fist born._

_The two came up with the name Noxic from a mountain that was very beautiful._

_The couple raised their son very well for the peaceful 2 years. They did a wonderful job to be 12 & 14 years old kids. Within the 2 years Broly taught Bulma how to fight & fly. She was as good as him if not better. She love to fight for it was in her blood. Now her son's blood. _

_One night they were ambushed by aliens again. Bulma went for the first thing she knew, Noxic. Within seconds the house has rubbish. Broly fought of all he could without losing control. He made a promise to Bulma to never lose control of hi-self for nothing. At times he wonders will his son inherit the same faith._

_He knew one way & he had to get his family away._

_"Bulma! Get out of here quick I have to do this to end it!" Broly shouted out to her._

_She did was ask of her & ran away. Once she looked back she saw this huge orange reddish color bowl. It circled around the ground spending by a second. It reached the dark skies. Buildings broke down in seconds. Once it was done growing & went away she flow back._

_All that was left was a huge crater. She looked everywhere for Broly's body & within 30 minutes of searching she found him, dying. She starts to cry knowing there was no hope for her mate._

_"Bulma, take our son & raise him well. I only hope my son will become more of a man then I was. I love both of you." He choked out with blood spelling out of his mouth. _

_Bulma shushed him while cradling his head in her lap. She grabbed his hand & rocked him to his death._

_"I love you too Broly." She cried._

_He took one last look at his mate & son before passing away._

_*End of Flash Back*_

_"Broly." I whisper, lost in the memories of Broly & the time we shared._

_"Mother?" Noxic spoke._

_I quickly snapped out of it. "Oh I'm sorry." I began to walk away from the group. I walked down the hall to the room me & Vegeta shared._

_"GET IN! GET IN! NOW NOW NOW NOW!" Raditz & Vegeta yelled at all of us. They football tackle us all in the room. We all hit the ground. Raditz & Vegeta quickly jumped up to rush to the door. We slowly got up._

_"What the fuck is your problem!"_

_"Raditz was trying to kill me & Nappa & we ran to the training room & Raditz did a move that killed almost everyone in the training room. We had to open the roof & walls. His power ball was stronger than Frieza! Then he snapped back to normal as you can see his no longer ill. But as I walked him down the wall we saw someone we knew years back & well she's back. We can't be seen." Vegeta inform us._

_We all looked at them in confusion._

_"Kids, Koir, Raditz will you please leave me & Vegeta to talk?" I asked. They all got up & left us to talk. Once the door shut behind them I got up to walk to the bed room. Vegeta followed me._

_"Who is this woman you ran from Vegeta?" I asked first._

_"She was a whore I had sex with." Vegeta answer sitting on the bed. Bulma joined me._

_"She's your first?"_

_"Yes. Everyone use to make fun of me because I never had sex before. So Raditz pick a whore from below to sleep with me. She loved me, but I didn't love her. She told me of her way of life & how she long to be my queen. I played along with her crazy ideas but soon I was sick of her. We had sex one time & here she is talking about marriage. So Raditz & I took her far from here to another planet & we left her there. Now she's back & we have no idea what she may want."_

_"Soooo you have a stocker."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why can't you ask her?"_

_"Cause she's crazy!"_

_"Umm."_

_"Ok fine. I won't because I saw her with a kid & she called him son. I don't want any chances of her trying to push that kid on me. I mean it been 5 years ago. Wait. If that is my kid that means the kid had to be born at 12 in the morning around September 10__th__ to the 20__th__. If she says anything like that then I know for a fact that …"_

_"Vegeta, you have a child. You have been for 5 years. He need be there for him & that means spending little time with Noxic & he will feel as if you are rejecting him. To keep that happening we need to leave here now."_

_"What? No! I will never give up on Noxic. I didn't care if he's my son or not! He's my son."_

_We went silent for a while. I knew where this was going. He was going to fall for the girl & her son & leave his portend family to cry & to hurt. I got up to get my son & leave. I regretted having sex with him, even loving him. I felt a hand grab my hand. I pull away from his & fought from crying._

_"Bulma. I love you." Vegeta spoke to me. I turn to look in his eyes & he had tears in his eyes too. "I have let many things walk out of my live. But I refuse to let you go!" I could hear the pain in his voice._

_I wasn't sure if it was from the thought of not having me & Noxic or the fact he had to swallow his pride. I never hear him talk like that. Usually he had that rough kid voice but when he yells the last sentence his voice was as deep as an adult._

_He stood up & kissed me. I couldn't pull away from him. He held me so close to his chest; I could feel the heat from his body. I began to cry. Feeling love once more. But I only hope he would be the last to love me in this way. I wanted him because I believed in him._

_"Bulma swore to God! You will be the only woman I will ever love. Ever, even when you died & gone. You love me too Bulma?" Vegeta asked._

_He pulls away enough for us to look at each other's eyes. I didn't know what to say. I never thought in a million years that he could say anything like that to me. But I had to fight to get my words out._

_"Yes." It was a very weak whisper._

_He picked me up to fall back on the bed with me on top of him. He kissed my neck._

_"I made this family. Prince Noxic is My son. I will rule as King & you as my Queen. I will keep my promise to you Bulma as true as possible. We will leave together." Vegeta mumbled on my neck & lips._

_He began to pull at my shirt. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to show his new love for me. I wouldn't dare fight him. His tail wrapped around my hips. I moved to his neck & for some reason I bite him on the shoulder. I could hear him moan lightly. He flipped me on my back & he gave me a very evil smirk._

_"Right now my Queen, I want to show you my raw power. Ha." Vegeta spoke evilly. I played alone with him._

_"Well my King, I will not go down without a fight." I rose up to graze his lower lip. He just laughs harder at my failed attempt to strike first._

_"Now now. Wait your turn." Vegeta mocked me before he bit my shoulder as hard as he could. Drawing blood._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Koir

Once we left the room we walked down the halls together.

Raditz was still in his boxer.

"Hey Raditz are you going to put something on? I mean there is kids here." I advised.

"Naw I'm going to the bar first. Then cut my hair off." then walked away from us.

"Koir how did you get that scare on your chest?" Noxic asked.

"Now Noxic you know better to ask thing like that. Some scares don't bring good memories. Now you two go off & play now." I never looked at the kids as I talked.

"OK!" they both yelled & ran off.

I just went with it & walked down the halls some more. I had to go to the dinner to eat something. But as i turn down the hall to the dinner i face a force I wasn't ready to face just yet.

"Oh my I never thought I'll see you again Koir." she laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here." I spoke with anger in my voice.

"Don't worry my doings here doesn't lay on you. I'm just here to stop by & then leave."

"What doings?" I asked her.

"Well you see Koir I'm here to drop my son off. His father Vegeta need to be a father to his child now. I cant no longer."

"Vegeta? No way I see nothing in this kid that saids Vegeta."

"Maybe you see Raditcal in him eh."

"What!"

"Yes that's right. My son is 5 years old now."

"How could you! Do he know about this?"

"Yes. So does your love. She have no choice but to like it."

"Damn you two!"

Oh don't get so testy Koir. It's not like you two haven't done this before. Remember?"

"What you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Having Raditcal believe that that child was his. When it was yours. Two may I add. Sometimes I wonder how you sleep at night. I wouldn't live if I heard Caution scream like your kids did. Can you still hear her screaming dad stop please daddy stop mommy." she laughed.

I lost it before I knew it I dash after her & grabbed her neck & slam her into the wall.

"Boy you better stay right there or you & your mother will die here & now."

"No you wont on less you want your love to be killed."

"Raditcal better not touch her!"

"Too late for that. He have done everything he could possibly can do to her without killing her. He almost did one time. I watch her scream for you to help her while she gets raped. It's sad. Just to know the one person you love cant save you even though you know this you still have some small hope your love will come & save you from this hell & pain. Now she doesn't even call your name she doesn't even cry. She's more like a body now."

I began to cry but not taking my eyes off her. I hated her she was the reason why i lost my kids & was soon to be wife! I cant kill her yet though. I need to safe my love.

"Now if you breath this plan to anyone or fuck my plan up or you don't let go of me I will tell Raditcal & he will end your loves life right then & there. Got that?"

I just let her go.

"Koir?"

I turn around to look at the person calling my name. It was Noxic. But he was taller like my height & much bigger then me. His hair grow to his ankles & a lot of it shadow his eyes. But he had a clam deep voice. He smiled a little. You could see his power waving around him. It was a greenish color. His clothes was ripped & gone. All that was on him was his pants & they were almost gone. It just cover his stuff. Then all of a sudden his hair start to rise & glow at very purple color. It was very spikey like on the top. His eye's were white as it can be.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahahahaha. Raditcal! Raditz! Kakarot! Must kill."

Then he stop & he let out one more yell before turning into a ball of light then it burst into a bright light I had to cover my eyes. Then once it went away it was the kid I remember seeing as a baby. The normal Noxic.

"K... Koir? I killed a member of the Ginyu Force & almost killed the Zarbon & Dodoria. I think I killed Nappa too. But I don't remember what I did.

I walk up to Noxic while he talked to me & bend down to his height. He was shaking very fast & bad. I grabbed the boy & held him in my arms. While I try to easy him down I start to ask him what happen.

He looked at me horrified before he answer me, "Me & Airaton was playing around & she ran down one of the halls & I heard her scream so I ran after her. When I found her was bleeding i look to see Zarbon & Dodoria hurting her. They punch her in her stomach till they punch her to hard & made a hole in her stomach. I saw the pain in her eyes then I don't remember. I all I know all of them as on the floor bleeding very bad. I grabbed Airaton & ran to my room with her then I blinked out again. Then I'm here. Talking to you."

I just looked at him not sure what to think. I picked him up in my arm & I looked back at Shefa & her son Caution & said, "We're not through yet." & I walked away.

Once we got down the hall he was talking about All that were there was blood. So we went to the hospital wing & we asked about the 4. The doctor told us that Zarbon & Dodoria will be fine but it will be a few months before they will wake up & fight again. Nappa was ok he was knocked out but Teepia was dead. She was dead before she hit the ground. Teepia was Jeice girl. When he couldn't get nothing else.

There was going to be one or two things happening to Noxic or maybe 3.

One, get killed by Frieza him-self.

Two, send him off on planets by him-self.

Or three, make Noxic another one of his right hand men.

I wouldn't tell him that cause it would scare him.

So I took him to his room.

"Noxic you & Airaton stay in this room till someone like me get you. Understand. Do not open this door on least it me or someone like me." I told him.

He just nod his I left them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bulma

I rolled off of Vegeta. Feeling very pleases with what we had just got done doing. I love this man very much. I never though we would be so in love before. He even held my hand in the hall for everyone to see we were together. I loved him.

"Bulma. Are you ok?" he ask softly.

"Yeah. Just very tired. Haha." I answer back.

I felt funny. Like something was ally wrong. Like when Broly lost it & was back to his terrorizing ways again. But I new it wasn't Broly, because he's dead. But still something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right Vegeta. Something bad just happen & I think it's Noxic."

He looked at me & grab his scouter to see. When he turn it on it went crazy! Someone power level was shooting throw the roof! Then it blow up in his hand.

"Shit!" Vegeta yelled & ran out the room. I got up to run with him but he stop me & said to stay in the room. I kept coming anyways.

"Bulma You cant go! You too far off to fight & I'm not going to let you do that to your-self." then he ran out the door.

I was wondering what happen, & what was Vegeta talking about?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Vegeta

I ran down the hall looking for anything. But i saw nothing. I ran down a set of halls that was down below everything which is where they keep the whores at. Just before I got down there I turn my head to the left & saw nothing but blood. It was somewhat dry but it wasn't long ago. I could smell Nappa blood in the mix I really couldn't tell the others. Then I notice the little girl that hangs with my son. Airaton. Which means Noxic was either the attacker or the attacked. Either way he ws apart of it.

I ran & try to pick up on anything that will lead to the blood back in the hall.

I found a few drops of blood near the dinner so I ran down there. I push one of the doors to the dinner till someone grab my shoulder.

"Vegeta. We need to talk. Now. I been looking for you but I couldn't find you." a voice spoke.

I turn around to see Koir.

"What?" I asked.

"Noxic is in huge trouble. Thank God Frieza is off on a trip. But Noxic just killed a member of the Ginyu Force & damaged Dodoria & Zarbon. They might not wake up till 2 months from now. So you know what might happen to Noxic now do you?" he asked me.

I was proud of my son but I was afraid of what they might do to him & worst how Bulma will take it. She really cant take to much stress not now. It's just bad timing!

"Yes I well aware of what MIGHT happen. But killing him is not an option."

"What can we do to stop him? It's not like we're ready to take him on."

"That might be so. He have to send him off to destroy planets."

"I have been thinking about that my-self. I wouldn't wont to kill something that may be some use to me. Now would I?" Frieza spoke behind us.

"I though you said he was off on a trip." I whisper to Koir.

"He did I guess he came back early." Koir whisper back.

"Where is the boy? I like to talk to him."

"In his room." Koir told.

I gave him a look that could kill. I start to remember why I didn't like him.

We walked down the halls till we reach Noxic door.

"Noxic it's me & your father." Koir yelled throw the door.  
The door open. He had a look that said 'I'm a little better' to "What the fuck?'.

"Noxic tell me why you would do such a thing like that?" Frieza asked.

"They was killing my friend. Then I blinked out. I don't know what I did to them I just saw blood then I blinked out again."

"Where is your friend now?"

Noxic just move so we can come inside his room.

Sure enough Airaton was on the bed curled up in a ball. The sheets was cover with blood even on the floor the bed was surrounded with blood.

"NOXIC get her in the regenerating tank! NOW!" I yelled.

Even thought I told him to I already grabbed her & put her in it. I sat her inside & quickly but it on near death & let it go from there.

"Why haven't you done this already?" Koir asked.

"I blinked out & I just got back & I was taking her clothes off so it would get a great affect on her." Noxic said.

"Noxic starting next month you will start going off on missions to destroy planets that I will sign you to. With that being said Koir you will have to take both Dodoria & Teepia's mission till Dodoria is well enough to go back out on his mission. So try not to get your-self killed out there. Vegeta you will take Zarbon mission & since your team is not strong enough to take it by your-self I will assign you a third man to you group to get the job down. His name is Turtle. Now if you don't mind I have rest I need to intend too." then he left us to talk.

"Father what's wrong with me & why am I hurting people? When I snapped back I realize Airaton was blooding even more. Cause I was on top of her & she had her hand on my face then she passed out. Father I never want to hurt her she means too much to me! WHY! I WILL NEVER WANT TO HURT HER! NEVER!" Noxic yelled.

When he start to yell out louder his eyes became white & hair began to grow & glow! His little body start to grow bigger, almost as if he was growing up but in a much faster way. He became Koir & I height! He was surrounded by a powerful green glow. His hair as a light purple & the out line was aqua color. He no longer look like a boy, now he looked like a grown man!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Rahhhhhhhhhh! Haha. Time to have so fun." he spoke in a very clam deep voice. Before I could blink he punch me in the stomach! All I could do was spit up blood. Then he punch me in the face that send me flying into the wall. Koir was soon beside me inside the wall as well. I pull my-self out then I try to dash but he grab my neck & slung me into the bathroom. The wall broke & so did the pipes in the water pore over me.

I heard a painful yelled. I know it was Koir. But it was a cry that was not normally. I pull my-self out of the wall to go to the room as soon as I get to the door blood was all over me. I open my eyes to see Nappa chest rip open. His heart was in Noxic right hand while Nappa's throat was in his left hand.

I looked in shock. Not too sure what had truly happen. How did he get in? Why would he even try something so stupid!

Something hit my chest but I caught it in my hands. When I looked down to see what it was, it was Nappa's heart! I drop it.

I looked back at Noxic & he was gone. Koir was gone too. I dash out the room & I look for any sign where they ran off to. Then I wash blasted in my back I was slammed into the wall. I quickly turn around to see Noxic had Koir mouth cover with his hand. He left him off the ground. He couldn't touch the ground even if he wanted too. I looked in shocked I really didn't think he would kill him. Noxic loved him. He looked at me then he glared at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Having fun yet?" he asked.

I growled at him then as I was think of dashing, he blast Koir in the mouth I saw blood it seem as if he blow his head off. I stop not sure should I keep fight him. But he decided for me.

He kicked me down to the ground & pound me in the face & chest then he got up & jumped up & down on my legs hips. Then he got bored with doing that & start to kick me into the wall. Every second he spend on beating me up he laughed it away.

Nothing but globs of blood left my mouth.

Then he stop & looked up at the roof. Then he became this ball of light & then it brust. I closed my eyes till it was over. Then the child I have always know was back.

Father let me help you. Please? Oh no. Tell me I didn't do this too you. Father. Father! Father!" Noxic cried. He still had the pure whites but you could tell he was very upset.

"No Noxic, you didn't do it. I just got carry away with training." I lied to him.

He looked back to see Nappa & Koir dead & blood every ich of the room. Even on the glass of the regenerating tank.

"I did do this." he whisper. Then he ran away.

"NOXIC!" I try to call for him. But it was no use.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Noxic

I ran away to the space pod. I knew what I done was very wrong & I need to get away before I killed anyone else. I wasn't to sure what made me do that I love my Uncles very much but I never told them. I haven't told my mother that I love her. I had to get out here!

I didn't care were I went as long as I learn how to control it. Once I master it I'll go back & make up what I did wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

_Bulma_

_I waited to see Vegeta walk inside the room but he never 's been 2 hours since he left me in the room thinking. I had a lot of questions to ask him as well. I wanted to see my son to make sure he was ok. But I couldn't wait for Vegeta any more I waited along enough!_

_I began to walk to the door to open it & look for my son till the door open before I got to it._

_It was Vegeta. Cover in blood! He was very weak but he walk inside naked. I want to help but he jerk away from me._

_"I'm fine." Vegeta spoke._

_"As much as I want to believe that I cant. What happen?" I try to sound as calm as I could be but it was not easy._

_"I train to hard. Much hard then usual" he try to lie again._

_"Damn it Vegeta tell me the truth!" I yelled._

_By that time he had been in the bathroom & back to the bed with a bucket full of very hot water & a rag to clean the blood off him._

_"The truth? The truth is too much for you." he spoke, he never looked up at me._

_"I Do Not Care." I was very ill with him._

_"Fine you don't care then I'll tell you! Noxic turn into some over grown man & killed the girl on the Ginyu Force, Nappa & Koir. Dodoria & Zarbon is out cold for maybe a month or so. Oh yeah & Airaton is about dead. Koir left me & Koir to die for. He turn back & left. I have no idea & I already ask the people who watch over that where he was located & they said it was a space pod that couldn't be located it was a ship built for Frieza if he wanted to go on his own. It was just built. So don't try to look for him there. Now do you think you can handle it now!" Vegeta yelled at me."So tell me what the fuck happen to him."_

_I just looked at him not sure what to say I didn't know should I cry or yell. I hope & I pray Noxic wouldn't developed that from his father now he haves it. There's no stop to it. If I knew my son he would go some where to learn how to control it. But there was no way he could. Not all alone. Just thinking about him all a lone made me weak & dizzy. Before I knew it I was out cold. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Noxic

I landed on this planet far from home. I wounder where was I. It seem like you was out of space but you was on the planet. Everything floated in different colors. The ground was dusty white. No signs of living thing. So I decide to sit on the ground & think on what to do.

"What the problem? Why did you run Noxic?" a voice i hear around me.

I looked everywhere. It sound like a gown man. His voice was deep & evil like. With a hint of laughter in his words.

"Who are you & where are you!" I yelled.

"Right behind you fool." it spoke again.

I looked behind me to see a very tall muscle like man. His hair was jet black it hung to just above the back of his knees. The rest cover his eyes but more shadow like. His hair was very messy & spikey. His tail matched mine but it was much longer & thicker.

"I'm you. Kid. You much different then your father. He really had no control. Bulma had control over him. No Bulma no control. But you? Us. We need no one to help us. We can all by ourself. You want to be able to hold this power & push throw without hurting everyone. Then you have to beat me." he said to me.

"I don't want to fight! Why do you make me do stuff like that I killed back there & there's no telling if I ever see my mother! Or-" I was cut off by him

"Airaton? Fuck them! They need to be killed by us. Your to young to understand. Frieza will have the joy in killing what is close to you. Bulma & you are his Biggest fear! If we have something we chariest he will manipulate us soo hard! Soon we will be just like your father. His Bitch. I rather kill them all now & save them the pain for Frieza cause Frieza can do much worst then I can ever think of."

"I will not kill my love ones! I'll just have to get stronger to protect them! But I never be a cold baster like Frieza."

"Where do you think your going to get this power kid?"

"From you. If I can some how channel your power into one I will be stronger then Frieza himself!"

"Yeah right even if you could the only way to beat him is wisdom. Which is why he is afraid of Bulma."

Well that something you will teach me. I'm not going back till I get this under control you hear!"

I dash after the taller me & began my session.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Caution

Life was good. I some what miss mother. The last time I seen her was the day she told Vegeta that I was his son. He didn't seem shock by the news but more of a rush. I'm somewhat happy I'm not his real son. All he does is train & he train with me. He's so tough towards me. Almost as if he hates me. I watch him fight a few guys at the same time. Turtle stood by watching very closely to Vegeta.

I saw nothing great about his moves. I had better one then his. I had enough with this train by now. It's been 2 years since my mother passed so I don't have to stick to the plan I'm his problem now so it doesn't matter what I do at this point.

So I left the training room to fine Airaton. It was pretty hard to find her. She liked me & calls me her friend. I'm not into the whole friend thing but she was good for pasting time with. I finely found her in the garden.

"Why would kill & run away? Your not a killer. I love you. Where ever you are I still believe you didn't leave with out saying goodbye." she whisper.

"It's nice to know someone around here loves me." I joked.

She never moved just keep staring into the peach tree.

"You do know he's never coming back. Don't mean to sound mean. I wouldn't either. If I killed my uncle. I mean no one accidentality kill someone like he did Nappa." I spoke.

Yet she never said nothing.

"If you still care please let me hear you say it once again." she pray to herself.

I just watch her. She was different. Even after I told her what happen to Noxic she was mad & sad for a few months but she was ok & happy which I must say she was lovely to be around.

"Everyone need a friend. So will you be my friend?" her eyes was shut tight.

You could really tell she wanted to hear something from him. Her bit hard on her lip & squeeze her hand together till the were pure white. She began to cry. The wind blow her long soft black hair in her face. I slowly walk up to her & hugged her letting her cry it all out on me. I care for her. A lot. If he ever show up I'll keep him away from Airaton heart.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bulma

I got up as soon as I heard the babies crying. I been up all day & Vegeta haven't even check on the two. As I walk to the old room that Noxic once slept in. It brought pain in my heart knowing I lost my oldest child. But I guess I can always look at it as God bless me with two pass 2 year was strange. I got marry to Vegeta & had two kids with him plus Caution. Caution didn't like me & I didn't like him. We both made that clear.

Once I got near the twins they both stop crying. So I though to give them a walk out. I made a twin stroller just for the two. I thought it would be nice to see Turtle. So I walked to his room & hope he was there.

"Who is at the door?" he yelled.

Keyshia know who it was. She lean up to the door & patted the door & moan as loud as she could.

He open the door for us to come in."What are they doing out the room Bulma?"

"Babies need air too." I joked.

"Why do she like me so much?" he asked while he picked Keyshia out of the stroller.

I picked Z out of the stroller as well & sat in the love seat. I looked at Turtle & I saw he was just in a towel. I blushed but only for a few seconds.

Z start to doze off to sleep. While Keyshia played with Turtle hair. She got a kick out of playing through his hair. He sat next to me. Keyshia stop playing with Turtle once she saw her brother sleeping. She just sat in Turtle lap & looked at Z. Z didn't move till he saw his sister looking at him then he gave the same hateful look like his father.

"Bulma as funny as this is to me I got to go. So can you go?" Turtle ask while walking back to the stroller to put Keyshia in. I nod & did the same & walked out of the room.

I walk for a while around the whole kingdom. I was surprise that I didn't run into trouble or Vegeta.

"Why is there such a beautiful woman walking alone?" a voice asked behind me.

I didn't recognize the voice cause it was between a kid & a teen. Kinda ruff like & pretty deep. I turn around to see a kid that was almost my hight with long hair that was ruff & spikey like. His hair somewhat start to shadow his eyes. He was very built. His tail was rapped tight around his waist. He had very little chin hair.

"Who are you?" I asked very protected of my babies. Both of the babies was trying to look at him. He walked around me to the front of the stroller.

"What is this?" he asked with shock.

"Babies that I will kill you for!" I growled at him.

He looked up at me then his face turn back to a evil smirk.

"Don't worry I would never put hands on blood. Ma'am. Although they hold such power. They are rare in this time. Now the fact there's not much more Saiyans left in this world. ... Keyshia. Hm. Nice. We will be together one day. But now. No. Not this soon. You'll have a power no one will stop. Yes. But Z might not like that to much. ... Tough love like father eh?" the young man talked with the kids. I wanted to believe this was Noxic But I was afraid I was wrong.

"Noxic? Is it you?" I asked I reach out to touch his face slowly but he gently grab my hand.

"I'm sorry but no I'm not. Ma'am please take the babies to safety please?" he asked me.

I just looked at him, surprised he care about us. He had a look that said I'm not joking. So I nod my head & run back the room with the babies.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Vegeta

As I fought the two guys off me I start to think of the boy. She said that it was mines but I seen nothing in him that was me. I wanted to know how could that be at all? I didn't care for him & I'm sure he knows. All that I care for was Bulma & the babies. I didn't think they would live after I told Bulma about Noxic.

She was very heart broken & cried every night that past. I would hold her & rock her to sleep. But even in her dreams she would call for him. She told me about Noxic's father, how he would do the same. Broly was more into blowing things up then beating & killing people. She said the only thing that stop him was her. Being around him stop him from destroying things. He was nice & peaceful to be around.

Noxic get it from him maybe the by his mother being human it throw him off some & instead of blowing things up he grow into killing & beating people up. I wasn't fully sure.

"Hey! I know you have much more skills then that!" Someone yell from below.

I knock the two out with a punch & a kick before looking for the speaker. I didn't recognize that voice. It was like a kid & a teen voice. As if he was hitting puberty or something. Almost like my voice, but more child then teen.

Below it was a kid with wild long hair that cover his eyes. Pretty tall not taller then me. It wasn't big just a normal kid. So it seem.

"Try saying that up here. If too afraid, then SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Then the kid flow up to me.

"Want to spare?" he asked.

I only smirked at him before striking him. He jump back with no effort. As if he knew he would win. I dash after him & let off furious of punches at him, but he block each one now & then he throw a few at me.

I end up tricking him by acting as if I was reaching back for a powerful punch, but did a back flip. My left foot hit his chin hard. Once I was standing right I dash again & let out another set of furious punches to his stomach. He was still daze by the kick.

I made one quick powerful punch to make him cradle his stomach. Once he did I toke my chance to upper cut him hard then powerfully crush my hands into his skull. Sending him to the ground. I smirked at my doings.

As the air clear from the mess his body made he was gone. I turn around to see him looking dead at me.

"I knew you could do better. Actually a lot better then I thought. As much as I want to fight back I just picked up a new smell that I need to follow. But all good fun stuff must come to a end. So I'll end with this." he spoke.

His hair start to raise & he became much bigger then he was. He was powering up! Like Noxic.

"Noxic?" I asked out stop & went back to normal.

"No." he said sadly.

Then he flow out of the training room.

I knew it was Noxic. It had to be! My son has came home! I hope so.

I flow back to the room in hopes that Bulma was still there with the babies.


End file.
